Three Wise Men
The Three Wise Men are a team, consisting of Archimedes, Hippocrates, and Aristotle, who battled Caligula in Mary vs Joseph. They were portrayed by Nice Peter, George Watsky, and EpicLLOYD, respectively. Information on the rappers 'Archimedes, Hippocrates, and Aristotle:' Archimedes, Hippocrates, and Aristotle were three geniuses from Ancient Greece, varying in many different occupations; Archimedes was a mathematician and inventor, Hippocrates was a physician, and Aristotle was a philosopher. They were born in the 3rd, 5th, and 4th century BCE, respectively. 'The Biblical Magi:' The Magi, also referred to as the (Three) Wise Men or (Three) Kings, were, in the Gospel of Matthew and Christian tradition, a group of distinguished foreigners who visited Jesus after his birth, bearing gifts of gold, frankincense, and myrrh. They are regular figures in traditional accounts of the nativity celebrations of Christmas, and are an important part of Christian tradition. According to Matthew, they came "from the east" to worship the "king of the Jews". Although the account does not mention the number of Magi, the three gifts has led to the widespread assumption that there were three men. In Eastern Christianity, especially the Syriac churches, the Magi often number twelve. Their identification as kings in later Christian writings is probably linked to Psalms 72:11, "May all kings fall down before him". The New Testament does not give the names of the Magi. However, traditions and legends identify a variety of different names for them. In the Western Christian church they have all been regarded as saints and are commonly known as Melchior, Caspar, and Balthazar. Lyrics Archimedes is in cream, Hippocrates is in grey, and Aristotle is in dark khaki. All three members of the group rapping together is in normal text We have found the holy child, with the bearing of our knowledge For we observed his star at its rising, and have come to pay our homage! We have travelled out all far and wide to see him be adored! So may we all fall down before him, let us pray to Christ our Lord! Oh, this sacred shining star imports the goodness of the birth Of Jesus Christ, the Son of God! But what can I offer that is worth The equal praise assigned to Christ when classic brains should be combined? Ah! Eureka! I have found it! I shall offer out my mind! For the doctrine of fostering this child is truly prospering! So now I send out health and life in form of all my doctoring To cleanse this body free of any sickness or diseases! For no man here can live without the powers set by Jesus! And now my quotes can come in third when praises are conferred So I shall keep these presents raining down with gifts of thoughts and words! For I dearly hope this infant child grows up to carry these teachings! And I question, what is this Earthly life to live by but your preachings? Trivia *They are the first trio to rap. *They are the first team to third-party. **They are the third third-party rappers overall. *They are the third characters to represent different characters, being the Biblical Three Wise Men. **They are the first characters to be given the same name in battle as the people they are representing. *They are the first non-fictional team. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Third-party Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mary vs Joseph Category:Nice Peter Category:George Watsky Category:EpicLLOYD Category:ERBofSmoshery